The freak and the phantom
by rammie for a reason
Summary: Three days after the fire , Erik is chased by Raoul's hunters and is forced to flee , he goes to the woods and runs into a girl with strange abilities and a mysterious past. Both on the run. Can these two escape from their pasts and have a happy ending? Rated T for language and violence. (Summary sucks , but give it a chance)
1. on the run

Chapter 1: in the woods

3 days after Christine

Huff , huff , huff , "he's over there! Get him!"

So this is what its come to? Running for my life from puny hunters and their stupid dogs. I should have killed that fop when i had the chance , I let him live and have his love... what more does he want? My head on a silver platter for his would-be wife to see? It had been three days since i had let Christine go with that...that boy!

Now i was fleeing the only home i had ever known. The mob had stormed down to my lair , but i had already guessed that the fop would do this so I had already made a light pack that contained my violin , a set of clothes , some food and my monkey music box. For a moment I thought that what piont was it? There is no reason for me to live , without Christine I had no inspiration for music.

Thats when they came , torches and weapons in hand , some with tracking dogs. Then i heard him , his girlish voice rang through out the cave. "Don't stop until you find him and kill him!" I grabbed my pack and shattered the mirror that lead to the woods. A shear of pain knocked me out of my memories , I whipped around to see a hound had bitten into my leg. I kicked the mutt back and saw the hunters were right on my tail! A bead of sweat rolled down my forhead , I ran faster and faster but then i saw someone charging toward me. He came closer and closer , I steadied myslef ready for an attack but it never happend. Instead he kept coming and crashed right into me! I stumbeld back and regained my balance Iopened my eyes and saw thae boy was actually a girl! She had fallen on the graound after the blow. Her hat was at my feet , i tried to give it back to her but she stumbeld back i looked at her. Her eyes said it all , she was terrified i was about to ask what happened but before she could she pointed in the direction she was running from. In the distance i saw a mob in the fog , she looked behind me i turned and saw the mob only a few feet away. In a fraction of a second the girl stood up took my hand and ran away from the mob.

Before I knew it we were in a secluded part of the forest with a small stream. I looked at her again she was pretty tall , a few inches smaller than me. The girl was wearing a white long sleeved shirt a blue vest and and baggy brown pants. Everything that she was wearing had to be at least three times bigger than her!Her feet were bare and dirty. She had long white hiar that went down to her back and her eyes were a deep blue color , then I relized that when the last time he looked at her her eyes were . she made punching motion in the air and the wood pile that she collected was on fire , just like magic! She sat down and patted the spot beside her , I sat down and asked ,

"who are you and why did you help me?"


	2. the freak show girl

Chapter 2: the freakshow girl

Eriks POV

"Who are you and why did you help me" i said to the girl , i looked at her. Her eyes looked distant like she was thinking about a forgotten memory. The girl didn't answer instead she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. I noticed that she had a sling of arrows with a bow and a sword attached to her belt which was hidden because of her oversized shirt. The fire crackeld , reflecting off of her eyes. The girl glanced at me then brought her gaze back to the fire. "Its complicated..." she whispered. "I have enough time" i said. "When you had run into me i saw every memory you ever had." She paused."the freakshow , persia...Christine. like i told you. Complicated." She gave me a weak smile. "Prove it to me." I lifted her head and looked straight into my eyes , again the color was diffrent , this time they were an electric yellow. The girl reached out her hand and laid it on my arm. I flinched at her touch , my first reflex was to wrap a punjab lasso around her neck. I looked at her, about to yell but her eyes were closed , eyebrows furrowed , she looked like she was concentrating on something. Then my vision went blank."what the?" My voice echoed. Then my vision came back to me but i wasn't at the campfire any more. I was in a small village , people doing thier daily things. All of a sudden a scream rang out through the town. A lady a few feet away from me pionting in terror. At first i thought she was pionting at me but it was like i wasn't there! Everyone was running behind , i looked to see what was happening. I saw what happened , there was a petite five year old girl with white hair. Surrounding her was a ring of fire , rocks , water , and leaves whirling around her in midair. Beside her was a boy on the ground crying."witch!" "Demon!" Someone cried out. People joined in with the chant , screaming hateful things. Finally somebody in the crowd heaved a rock at the tiny girl. It hit her in the arm. Simultaneously , everyone else in the crowd threw rocks at her. Some werent that bad , just grazing her. But then one hit her in the shin and she fell to her knees. She started to weep but stopped short when an awfully large rock hit her head she fell back blood seeping into the snow covering the ground. I tried to rush to her aid but it seemed that i was invisible. My hands actually went through her body , like a scene disappeared and was surrounded by white again. I wanted to go back and help the poor child. But another scene flashed before my eyes. This time it was night. The moon glowing. A huge mob that practically had all the residents of the village surrounded a huge cross with a person tied onto it , the little girl with white hair. Then the mob separated into two parts to make way for the priest he walked down the aisle . Once he got to the cross he yelled for eveyone to hear"witch , demon , whatever you are leave this child in the name of god!" Then the priest threw a torch onto the cross and it lit up in flames."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A woman screamed , a man pulled her back trying to calm her they were probably the girls parents. Then a crashing sound came from a little farther away , a house collapsed. And a bunch of carriges with the words :cirque du freak. Which means circus of freaks. A buff man pulled the little girl off the cross and slung her over his shoulder. Again the scene faded away into whitness. Then a scene came back into view. I was in a circus tent with black and white stripes and red polka dots. There was a sign that said worlds most exotic freaks and pionted to my left i followed a bunch of signs until there was another tent with three rows of cages there was a snake boy , a wolf man , a contotonist , a two headed man , and much more. In the second row the last one was the girl , objects floating around in her cage people clapped and laughed in delight. It made me sick. But she messed up and all the objects clatterd to the floor. People booed and took there objects back. The buff man said "dont worry every one! I make an example of this runt." He opend the cage and flung her on te ground. She landed with an "oof" the white haired girl was older now alot taller maybe 12 or ten years old sle didnt have any clothes on exept for bandages that coverd her chest and a bandage skirt lots of whipping scars coverd her body. He took of his belt which was actually a whip! He brought down the whip 10 times! She cried out in pain her eyes a dark red color. I reached out to her but the awful scene vanished. And a new one was replaced. It was the girl again running through an enourmous market a bunch of things in her arms. She was laughing at the police officers who wre pursuing her he recognized the language they were speaking in , persian was what they were speaking. She made a bunch of crates fall onto the persian darogas. She laughed and munched on an scene faded away. Now the girl looked like she was was in paris in a market the Eiffel towers lights glistening in the moon the girl was strolling through the market making food and money float in midair and into her bag. But she stopped on a wall was a wanted sign of her. "Hey its the witch" someone yelled everyone stopped the people in the market came toward her with police in the mob to. She ran and the mob followed. Every time she went down a street , more people joined the mob. Finally she came to the woods. The vision abruptly ended. I blinked. I was back at the camp fire with the white haired girl. I glanced at her and i noticed tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes blue. She smiled at me "good night" she laid down on a blanket i hadnt noticed before. "And to answer your question. I just couldn't bear for you to be treated like i was any more than you already were." She fell back onto the blanket. "Wait!" Ii said."thank you." "And i never got to know your name." I said "i will tell you my name once you tell me yours" she whispered sleepily.

Authors note: thank you to phantomphan01 for being my first ever reviewer it gives me alot of encouragement.


	3. going somewhere?

Chapter three: going somewhere?

Before i knew it it was late afternoon , i had never slept that deep, since ever. I couldn't remember anything from the night before. Then it all came back to me, Raouls men , the girl , those horrific visions to. I shot awake , alert . I gazed around , the fire was still going . The girl was gone but thats good i guess. I can leave without making a scene . Even though i never got a chance to ask her what her name was or why she helped me. But now i know what im going to do and where i am going to go. I grabbed my pack and turned to leave. "Hey where ya goin' ?" The girl came out of the woods bow and arrow in hand and a dead squirrel in the other. "I was going to make you some breakfast." The girl held up the dead squirrel. "C'mon." She patted the spot next to her. She started to skin the dead animal. When she was done she wrapped up the skin and put it in her bag. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a pouch of berries. She grabbed some and started to mash them up , into a liquidy sauce. "So i never caught your name." I said , it was kind of tiring to think of her as , the girl or she. She didn't answer , instead she slapped the skinned meat on her palm , held out her hand and it burst into flames! I gaped in shock. A few seconds later te flamed stopped. The meat was cooked and her hand unscathed. "How , how did you-" she cut me off " i belive the other night i told you that i would tell you my name if you told me yours." She said simply. As if just a few a few seconds ago her hand didnt just burst into flames. She took out two plates from her bag , some cheese and bread. "My name is Erik destler." I grumbled. "Well nice to meet ya! My name is Simone." Simone smiled and handed me a piece of bread and cheese , then poured the berry sauce ont the meat and ripped it in half. Simone gave half to me and the rest for her. Simone piled the meat , cheese and bread to make a sandwich and took a bite."try it!" She said." I don't think you would be doing this for me if you knew who i am. What i did." I grumbled. Simone laughed , and finished her sandwich. "Uh hah ha. OKay , i know everything about you! Remember?" She knocked her head a couple of times. She shoved her plate into her bag." You done?" She pointed to my plate , i nodded. And gave it to her. "So where are you going?" Her eyes turned a golden yellow." To the ends of the earth." I said. " well , i am going with you." She chirped happily. She stood up , grabbed her bag and linked her arm around mine " lets go " she said. "Wait , what?!" I asked. "I never agreed to this!" "C'mon please. Listen i just want to see the world. Be accepted for who i am. Show people my gift , please! It will only be for a little bit , then i will get off your back. I promise!" She said , her eyes were a dark blue. "You of allpeople should understand..." she added. "Fine!" I groaned. "Only if you keep your promise." Simone grinned.

We were walking down the path when a thought came to me , simone has been asking me a boat load of questions about me so why dont i do the same to her? I smiled. " so whats up with your eyes?" I asked. She glanced at me , her eyes turned an electric orange. "Uh hah yeah... about that." She scratched her neck. "You see whenever my mood changes my eyes change colors to match my mood , so like if i was embarrassed they would turn orange or if i was curious they would turn yellow. Purple is happy and red , blue and green are pretty easy to figure out. "Well now that i have that figured out. How about when your hand burst into flames , and you didnt get hurt?" I raised an eyebrow. "Okay well i can control objects with my mind and i can control the elements : earth water fire and air. And when i really focus it dosent hurt me." She moaned. And i couldn't help but smile. She glanced at me "woah , is that a smile i see?!" Very funny i thought. "So how about the visions?" "If i touch someone i can see the persons past. Or they can see mine , if i want them to." She said quickly . Wait , i thought , if she could see the past couldnt she see the future?! "Can you see the future?" I said trying to keep my voice calm. Simone gaze dropped. "No , sorry..." simone immediately perked up. "So where are we going? Well we cant stay in paris , since we're wanted criminals. Ohh! How about persia!" She cried happily. "No we are wanted criminals there to remember?" I said gruffly. " yeah but we can wear disguises! I can dress up like a man and you can stay in the shadows!" Simone cried gleefully. "Yeah thats a great idea!" She yelled. "Yes. Brilliant..." i mumbeld in a sarcastic tone. "We are going to persia! Wahoo!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn" simone stretched her arms out. "What a pretty sunset!She cried. It was sunset already and we were almost to persia. We had snuck on a train and got off halfway there , now the moon is rising. We were on top of a hill , the nearest town would take us all night to get there , and simone was obviously beaten to the pulp. I looked at her. She looked as if she drank one to many beers. Any moment now she might tri- "WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The piercing scream shot me out of my thoughts i looked up just in time to see that simone had tripped and was rolling down the hill. Faster and faster. Until she stopped by a cherry blossom tree. "Simone!" I yelled. I raced down the hill. "Are you okay?" I knelt beside her. Simone gave me a thumbs up and started to giggle uncontrollably. She crawled toward the tree and leaned on it. " there any wood?"she asked. "No."" But i will get some." A few minutes later i came back with wood. To see she had laid out her fur blanket. I tossed the wood near the tree and simone lit it up with just a simple wave of her hand. I sat by simone and stared at the flames. She shared her blanket with me and gave me bread and cheese. "I still do not understand why you are so nice to me when you know what i have done!" She looked at me her eyes , purple. "I am the devils child and you know it! I have killed people and have the face of a demon!" "So , so why do you not despise and hate me like everyone else?" She gazed at the fire . Her eyes turned blue. "I am not like everybody else. I do not care what you look like either. And do you regret having killed those people?" She asked. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Then god has forgiven you." Simone yawned again. She rested her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes.. "you have a good heart... not pure , but good" and that was the last thing she said to me before she fell asleep.

Sorry it took so long! Thanks to phantom ange and phantoms phan 01


	4. the festival

Oh my god i am sooooôooooooooooooooooooooo sorry you guys i didnt mean to disappear like that! But i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkk! So heres chapter five !

Chapter 5 : the festival

Simones pov.

It was the break of dawn , the sun was slowly rising up casting about a million red purple and yellow hues across the morning sky. Erik , as i came to know him was still asleep. We were just a few miles away from persia. I wrapped a darK blue cloak that conveniantly coverd my white hair and my scarred arms i gently tip toed over to erik and thought about waking him up , but then i got an even better idea... i glanced from eriks face to his black bag and slowly opened it up. Inside there was the normal things clothes , food. But then i saw something shiny , i dug through and found a small music box with a monkey on top. "Oh wow..." i whisperd. I thought about winding up the small silver key on the side , but feared of waking erik , after what i saw in visions i learned he has a really short temper. I set the box to the side and picked up the small stack of papers "don jaun triumphant..." it read. I skimmed through the notes. I glanced over at eriks sleeping face. I gently picked up the glassy violin and bow. I skimmed through the sheet once more and started to play , i wasnt a genius at reading notes. But i started to play anyway , the first few notes were creaky and kinda hurt my ears. By the fifth time through the music was soft and soothing the music going over and over floating through the forest.

Eriks pov.

I woke to the smell of rosen and a soft sound of music strangely familiar. My eyes fluttered opened to reveal black shoes just inches away from my face. Then i relized why the melody sounded so familar , that was my song! I jerked back and was on my feet in a fraction of a second , ready to attack. i glanced around nervously. Then my gaze setteled on simone , violin in hand and paper in the other. She looked up and smiled."morning erik! Lets go! We're only a couple miles from the nearest town!" I saw the music box out of my bag. I picked it up and put it in my bag and jerked the stuff from simones hands and shoved them in my bag. "Dont ever look through my things ever again... havent you ever heard of privacy?!" I yelled , i balled my hands up into fists. She held up her hands as if saying "i surrender!" "Yeesh!i was just playing some music , yeah it could make your ears bleed but it not like i..." she trailed off , not looking at me."its not like you what?" But i knew full well what she was going to say. She got up and brushed dirt off her green dress and red corset. She pulled on the hood of her cloak and picked up her bag and started to walk down the path."well comeone we arent going to get any where if we're fighting all day."

At the town...

Simones pov.

"Wow!" I gasped. "This place is buetiful at night!"

Too bad we couldnt have come here in the day time."

Erik had told me it would be better if we waited to come until night time because there would be less people , but i guess he was wrong . There was a huge crowd dancing and drinking , laughing , talking and playing. An enourmous display of fireworks in the sky. I was about to ask erik if he wanted to see the fire works , but he was nowhere to be seen. "Erik?"

I called out. Out of the corner of my eye i saw a black loak disappearing into an alley way. I followed him and caught up to him. I grabbed his arm. "

"Come on erik lets see the fire works!"

He brushed my hand off. "Crowds arent my thing..." he said gruffly.

"Come on , pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee?" I forced my eyes to turn blue.

"What about this?!" He gestured to his mask.

"Number one , erik, no one will notice i mean its so dark i cant even see my own hand! And number two im sure these people wont bother us if we dont bother them , now come on have some fun." I took his hand again andhe relunctantly followed.

We were dancing to happy song and changing partners every so often when we were dancing together he said something that really suprised me.

"Hey i am really sorry for yelling at you this morning i am not really used with company so-"

I cut him off.

"Hey its alright. The workers at the freakshow treated me a lot worse."

I patted his shoulder and we started to dance with him changed partners and i ended up without one. The girl who was dancing with him smirked at me , she gave me this look that said "back off he is all mine!" I could feel my eyes turning green. Green for envy. I dont know why i felt this , its not like i like him or any thing! My cheeks flushed. As soon as erik wasnt looking i marched over to that lady and kicked her in the shin. I stuck out my

tongue. She was probably about to kick my butt, then erik started to dance with. "Thank you , that woman was starting to scare me" erik said. I laughed and we danced te night away.

Too much dancing , i thought. Eriks face was just inches away from mine. For a minute i thought he was going to kiss me , suddenly he jerked back. "Lets go." He said. I felt a twinge of dissapointment as he pulled away...

Sorry i was realliy late for this chapter and for erik kinda being out of character but its gonna get better i promise!


	5. CRAZY MOB!

Chapter six: CRAZY MOB!

"Hey , what , why did we leave?" Simone whined . "It was so fun and iwas'nt even late , what happened?" She asked. I sighed and took out two posters and gave it to Simone. Her eyes slowly skimmed over the parchment. "Shit." She whispered. "What the heck is this supposed to mean?!" She exclaimed. "Erik Destler also known as the opera ghost is a notorious criminal for murder , kidnapping and setting fire to the Paris opera house?!" She read the poster out loud and crumpled it up and threw it at a tree. She read the second wanted poster out loud "Look at this shit!" She took a deep breath and continued reading "Wanted : Simone Northwest is an escapee from a famous freakshow for two years , and has aided the infamous opera ghost and delayed his capture , also Warning : these two are highly dangerous , the girl is a witch and worships the-" she stopped reading , her eyes were a blazing red. "They are total liars! I do'nt worship satan , i am a full catholic all the way! And just because some has special ablities doesnt mean she is a witch. Stupid media!" She raged on for a few minutes screaming vile language. Finally she stopped she stomped her foot on the ground and the earth started to shake. The parchment floated in midair and started to burn , fire consuming the paper. "That is why we needed to leave , those villagers got the connection between the posters and us." I said. Her eyes slowly faded from red to a deep blue. "Thanks Erik , goodnight." She made her way to her blanket and layed down and closed her eyes. Even in the dark I could see glistening tears rolling off her cheeks.

The next day , Simones POV

"Erik , wake up I am going to a market to get some food. I will be back later okay?" Seconds after i said that Erik shot awake , fully alert. "Holy crap!" I yelped. "Wait are you going to the same town?" Erik said. "What? No! Of course not." I said i bent down to pick up my basket and heard Eriks voice ,

"Simone?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like your just so diffrent and ridiculed that you want to make the people who made you suffer , pay?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because if i did then that would only prove all the bad things that they have said about me , all i want to do to them is make them see that even though people may look diffrent , we are all equal. Bye now!"

And with that i sauntered off..

The whole time i was walking to the town i kept on thinking about what Erik had said , sure sometimes i wanted to... really , really bad. I was so lonely nobody understood me. I had no friends and nobody loved me either. I looked up and saw i was finally at the town. I sighed and pulled up my blue hood , straightend out my red dress and walked in.

The whole place was really lively with bustling crowds and happy street merchants. I think i can use this to my advantage... Okay the plan is that i would use my powers to make the food look like someone had dropped it , make it roll over to me and put it in my basket , everything went according to plan for awhile , until... "Wham!" A hevy ball crashed into my head , i fell and tripped... "Ow..." i

rubbed my head. A young kid came into few and said " hey lady are you okay , woah whats up with your hair?!" I looked up and saw a few people staring at me. A girl came up to the boy that hit me and said "Timmy , don't go near her , she is the witch i heard about." Then she yelled to the entire market crowd " HEY EVERYBODY , SHE IS THE DEMON GIRL THATS BEEN HELPING THE OPERA

GHOST!" Every ones stared at me. If looks could kill , i would be dead! I quickly got up before i knew it a bunch of people had cornered me in a circle. " hey look , you have got this all wrong , i am not a demon i was just born this way. Here i will give back your food too." All the food slowly floated in midair and back to where they came from. There were a few gasps and murmurs so i decided to

show them how i wasnt bad or evil...

Eriks POV

of course i didnt stay back at the camp , i was not sure if simone was going to be okay or not so i followed her to the market so she would be safe , i stayed in the shadws and on the roof tops. I saw the whole thing happening , simone coaxing the mob that she wasnt evil and then someone at the back of the crowd went and got a police man. By the time they got back simone was doing tricks for the crowd , juggeling fire and rocks whizzing through the air. The police man shoved his way to the front of the crowd and saw simone and in an instant , he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger..

Simones POV

I felt the bullet smash ito my stomach , at first wasnt sure what happened but i could feel my body was flung back by the force of the bullet. I was on my back in a matter of seconds. All my senses went numb i couldnt hear anything . The last thing i saw was Eriks masked face before every thing went black...


	6. Chapter 7

First i want to say thank you for all the reviewers that gave me feedback and compliments. Any way here is chapter seven!

Chapter 7: back from the dead!

Erik's POV

I saw the whole thing play out in my head over and over. Simone was thrown back several feet and landed on the ground with a "thud". On instinct i leapt off the rooftop i was perched on , as i landed on the market floor , completely unfazed that i just jumped off a two story building. The only thing on my mind was Simone , as i strode closer and closer the crowd's gasps and whisperes became louder until it was deafening. "SHUT UP!" I roared. The crowd was dead silent. I knelt over simone's body. The bullet was deep in her stomach and blood was seeping in the cobblestone floor. And the red liquid trickled down her mouth , her eyes were glassy and lifeless. A dull grey color took place instead of the bright , happy tone that she had before. A tear slid down my cheek and made a soft "plop" sound as it landed on her cheek. "Look what you did..." i whispered. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled. "THS GIRL DID NOTHING TO YOU. NOTHING! AND YOU KILLED HER , JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS DIFFRENT! ALL SHE WANTED TO DO WAS TO LAUGH WITH YOU , TO CRY WITH YOU. AND YOU SHUNNED HER. LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING! WELL THE NEWSPAPERS ARE RIGHT , THERE IS A MONSTER HERE , AND I AM LOOKING RIGHT AT THEM." i cleared my throat and said " if you do not mind i shall be taking my leave." I hoisted simone into my arms and carried her away...

Two days later...

Erik's POV

It had been two days since Simone got shot. I had made sure to wrap her stomach in bandages and put ointent on her wounds. At first i was'nt sure if she was alive but then i saw her breathing. Everything seemed fine until... "Erik? Erik Destler , how nice to see you again." My head jerked up and i saw him... "You." I seethed. "What are you doing here?" "Just checking on my two favorite crimminals." He replied.

Simone's POV

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of shouting. "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh" i groaned. "Be quite" i whispered. I glanced around at my surrondings. "What the 'ell" the shouting continued forever it seemed like. I looked up to see where the voices were coming from , and i saw a tall man with ebony skin and black with a turban on his head and Erik shouting back. Then i relised who Erik was yelling at ... it was the daroga! "No" i yelped , he is gonna lock me up i am gonna go to jail! I crawled out of the heap of blankets that lay on top of me. I got to my feet and started to run but instantly fell back down , dirt caking my hand and knees. The shouting had finally stopped. "Simone , your awake." Erik came to help me up . " whats he doing here" i asked. "Your taking us to jail arent you?!" I used up all my energy to create a small dome that protected me. "He is not going to arrest us." I heard Eriks voice come through the dome. "He isnt?" I croaked. The earth dome collapsed. "What do you want daroga? If your not taking me to jail then am i going back to the ?" I said. "No i just was called by the police in that village , they told me everything. I just wanted to say , for once i agree with Erik. You should have heard that stunning speech he gave." He dusted of his pants and said "Erik you owe me big time , i broke a lot of rules by not turning you two in. And simone i dont think anyone should go what you have gone through. You are very strong and brave. I bid you two farewell." And with that he left. "Hey , what were you two shouting about?" I asked , after the daroga had left. "Nothing..." he grumbled. Then i relised i was still hurt "ooooooooohhhhh" i moaned clutching my stomach. Erik put me back in bed and told me to rest. Eventually i drifted of to sleep relaying the argument in my head.


	7. guess whoes back?

Chapter 8 : guess who is back?

It had been a few weeks since simone got shot and the daroga had come to visit them and simon and erik traveled far away from the market place. (Of course erik had to help simone walk most of the way. And simone blushed whenever he carried her.) After awhile they set up camp (well only erik because of simone's injury. "I feel so helpless!" Simone complained. "Well why do'nt you work your magic?" I can't , it is useless , my magic only works only works when i got energy. And right now all my energy goes into healing this thing." She motioned to her wound. She started grumbling. "Stupid cop , stupid wound , can't do anything..." she hit the ground in frustration. "Well while you do that i am going to find something for you to eat." And with that be disapeard into the woods. "Oh sure , just leave the wounded freak to the mercy of nature , you know there are bears and wolves out here. And do not get me started about the mountain lions!" She shouted into the forest. Apperently Erik was not that far away... "There are no mountain lions in this forest . In Europe , for that matter. Now stay put!"

Her face felt hot , she was blushing. Oooooooohhhhhhhh noooooooooooo not again! She thought , she didn't know why but everytime she was around erik , simone got all tingly inside , like whenever he caught her looking at him , she would look away and blush like a tomato. What was wrong with her? Its not like she loves him or anything... wait... did she? And with that she fell into a fitfull sleep , those few questions huanting her sleep and plaguing her thoughts...

She woke to the sound of the trees rustling. Her eyes fluttered open. "E-erik is that you?" She called out. Instead of getting an answer , she just heard more twigs snapping "Erik if thats you , its totally not funny!" She pushed herself out of her sleeping bag. And slowly reached for a knife laying out of her bag next to her. Her eyes were turning black which ment she was more than afraid , she was terrified. She hid the knife behind her back and gripped it tightly. More rustling , twigs snapping , then out stepped a guy. A guy with shoulder length honey colored hair and side burns. "Just who i was looking for." Said a snobby voice. He seemed familiar for some reason. Then it hit her. RAOUL. "Oh. Crap." She whispered. " what do you want from me?" The fear obvious in her voice. "Oh just what happens to all you freaks. We have to dispose of you. You see you freaks are like parasites. You dont do anything to contribute to this world. All you do is take up space and infest . Thats what you freaks do. And the only reason i haven't killed you yet is because you know a friend of mine. And i need to find him." He smiled at her. "You mean Erik? I will never tell you!" She hissed. "Oh really? Well what if i did-" simone cut hime off. "You , my good friend are a sad , sad , man." She laughed and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I just cannot take you seriously. Im so sorry but-" before she could finish her sentence she burst into giggles. "What are you blathering about?!" Only for a moment did she stop laughing and pointed to his hair "sp-spider , BWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She pointed. He felt around his head until he felt the sharp legs tickling his skin. "SPIDER!" he shrieked. His scream sounded like that of a six year old girl. She giggled at the sight he was running around arms flaying around even after the spider got off. "Ummm , the spiders off now! Hahahaaahahaha" he stopped screaming. And looked at me as if i sprouted a seconed head. " Enough." His calm voice back. "Your coming with me even if you dont tell me where Erik is i will still find him." He came towards me with a huge potato bag in his hands. Just as he was about to bag her she kicked him where the sun dont shine. "Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" He dropped the bag and his face puckered up. "This little parasite packs a big punch , doesnt she?!" She grinned. But her victory was short lived , when Raoul grabbed her leg and pulled himself up . Once he got to his feet he pulled out a gun. "HEH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" His finger pulled down on the trigger and..."click." Nothing happened! He tried it again , and again. "HUH?!" He gasped. "What kind of idiot forgets to laod his gun?!" She stifiled a laugh. " maybe" he said . "But i can still do this!" He raised the gun and brought it down , "ERIK!" Was the last thing she said before Raoul hit her viscously in the head. He put her in the bag and dragged her away...

Erik , please... help...


	8. the rescue

Hey people! I am so so sooooôooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated.

I had to go to a family reunion and stayed there for like , three days! Plus there wasn't any WiFi either... And now i present chapter ten , it is gonna be the best chapter yet , i will edit it and try to make it super long as an apology! ;)

Chapter ten : the rescue

Simone wasn't sure who or what she was running from but she did know one thing... whatever it was , it was scaring her... it was evil. She ran faster and faster awayfrom it , while it walked towards her , an evil grin , full of rows and rows of sharp teeth , a whip attached to the end of his belt. Simone looked back and yelped as she tripped and fell. A sharp pain shooted up her leg , it was gushing blood! She whimpered as she tried crawling away from the man with the whip closed in. "N-no , " she whispered as the man took out the whip and flung it towards her...

"NOOOOOOOO" Simone woke up as the sound escaped from her lips. She sat up and looked around ,until a sharp , stabbing pain came from her stomach , instinctively goingto her bullet wound. "Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh" she groaned , she laid back down and felt something prickly tickling her head. Simone grabbed the materialand looked at it. Straw. How come she wasn't in her sleeping bag? Se looked around and saw bars... she was in a cage! What was she doing here? She struggled to remeber what happened the night before , suddenly it all came back to her... she was waiting for Erik to come back then Raoul knocked her out...

She shout out of bed and grabbed the bars "Raoul you little Bastard , i am going to get you!" She screamed.

A gruff , russian voice interuppeted her " So , our little star has finally to wake up , has she?"

Another voice followed "It took me quite some time to get her , do you have my fifty grand?"

"As promised fifty grand in exchange for the girl." The russian voice said. The two men that had been talking crept out of the shadows. Raoul and... Simone gasped. It was tbe man who owned the freak show. He had aged quite a bit. Had gotten alot fatter and grown a big prickly black beard and had no hair on his head.

"Y-you" she whimpered. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TA ME?! WHAT'RE YOU TWO PLANNING?! She said more bravely this time. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She shouted , anger bubbling up inside of her. She tried shaking the bars but to no avail... she sunk to her knees. "It's useless " she thought. "My power is drained , My bullet wound is gonna kill me. And... And Erik is not here to save me." And with that she started to shoulderes shaking uncontrollably. "Cheer up." Said Raoul. "We aren't going to kill you..." he said looking bored "First we are going to give you a good beating , for running away all those years ago." Said the freakshow owner. And with that he pulled out his whip. He unlocked the cage doore and dragged her out "let the beating begin!" Yelled Raoul.

Eriks POV

Where was she? "Simone!" He yelled. Once Erik had heard all the commotion he went back looking for her , but she was not there! Finally he reached tbe campsite

"Simone?" He called out.

No answer. He started searching around the campsite for signs where she went. Something caught his eye on the ground. He looked and saw a mass of footprints , there was definatly two people. Ones a .And then a set of mens foot prints...some thugs maybe? Right now he didnt care. All he cared about was finding Simone. And with that he followed the footprints.

Simone's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Simone screamed in agony as he brought down the whip for about the fiftieth time. The sky had darkened and a light rain made the air smell like grass. Damn , she thought i hate being the damsiel in distress... All of a sudden a piercing roar came from the forest . "SIIIIIMMMMMOOOONNNEEEE!" And out came Erik , twigs in his hair and sweat rolling down his face. She looked up "Erik" she weezed. He didnt stop running , he charged at the man with the whip and punched him square in the jaw. He helped simone up and said "Can you take care of him?" She nodded. "I - i think so" she whispered.

She stood up and faced the man with the whip." This is for all those times you have tortured me and humiliated me!" Boulders and fireballs whizzed towards him and hit him square in the gut. "And this is for taking my family away from me!" She yelled. The drops of water turned into huge icecikles cbarged at him , huge gusts of wind hit him with massive force... finally he fell to the ground , unconsious. "And this..." she yelled over the sound of the rain "is for trying to turn me into a freakshow!" And with that she kicked him in his ribcage...

Eriks POV

They circled each other in tbe rain and with out warning , charged at each other. Erik punched Raoul in the gut , making Raoul slide to the ground but erik did not stop. Erik grabbed Raouls shirt and pulled him up. Punching him in tbe face over and over. Then his stomach. "Erik..." Simone weezed , clutching her stomach. Erik flung Raoul to te ground and was at her side. "Do not ever leave my side" he said , before Simone even got to say anything he pulled her into a bear hug.

The rain was the only sound after that. And at that very moment Erik decided to never leave Simone again...

A warm feeling passed over him , it was an alien feeling to him , but he recognized it right away

The feeling was love.

He loved her.

He loved Her!

HE LOVED HER!

"Simone , I want-" but she cute him off and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The world seemed to stop at that moment , to Erik it felt like this moment was never going to end , he didn't want it to either.

~THE END(?)~

How did i do? Please review! :)


	9. The end

Chapter ten: The end

Flash back:

A warm feeling passed over him , it was an alien feeling , but he recognized it right away.

The feeling was love.

He loved her.

He loved her!

HE LOVED HER!

"Simone , I want-" just as Erik was about to tell her...

,

She cut him off , and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

And in that moment it seemed like all time had stopped , all he could hear was the soft pitter-patter of the rain and the smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla. Her smell.

Images of her smiling face and voice rang through his head. All the times they had spent together played over and over , like a broken record.

That moment seemed to go on forever , and he didnt want it to either.

~End of flashback~

But of course everything good has to come to an end.

She broke away , and a tomato red blush rose to her cheeks. "I can understand if you do not like me back... like that. I am wierd and loud , and I can understand if you do not wnt me to travel with you anymore... I kind of forced you into it anyway... Plus I am always getting in trouble... So..." she stutterd. "I will just go now... Oh! And one more thing , you are smart and talented in every way. And just because your diffrent doesn't mean any thing. If you can find a girl that can overlook that and see the real you... well , you got yourself a keeper." She smiled , and tears streamed down her cheeks. She leaned down and touched his uncoverd cheek , but quickly pulled away. "Bye now!" She said in the most cheery way in possible. She turned to leave. But Erik grabbed her arm and said "I already have." And to Simones suprise , kissed her back.

The end

Thanks to all my reviewers , angel wings and angelicdamnation! :)


End file.
